


В Анк-Морпорке все спокойно

by Nickytheimp



Category: Discoworld, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Discworld, Gen, Night Watch Captain Javert, Patrician Valjean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Служба Жавера на должности начальника Ночной стражи Анк-Морпорка была без преувеличений успешной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Анк-Морпорке все спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> Плоский мир!АУ.  
> Написано для команды WTF Valvert на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211848

Служба Жавера на должности начальника Ночной стражи Анк-Морпорка была без преувеличений успешной. За неполные шесть лет он смог не только превратить кучку пьяниц и бездельников в полноценных стражей порядка, но и сделать улицы города условно безопасным местом. Нет, Гильдия воров не перестала грабить, а Гильдия убийц не перестала убивать. Но теперь все преступления совершались по четкому графику и предварительному согласованию, ущерб контролировался, а процент от добычи отчислялся в городскую казну. Система работала как часы, а нарушителям грозила личная и крайне неприятная встреча с начальником Ночной стражи.

По сути, у Жавера оставались всего две головные боли. Первой были волшебники — обитателей Незримого университета он считал порождениями чистого хаоса и самой большой опасностью для спокойствия Анк-Морпорка. Второй и главной головной болью Жавера был патриций Мадлен, под кабинетом которого он сейчас и дожидался аудиенции, нетерпеливо меряя шагами помпезный коридор дворца. Капитан Ночной стражи крайне не любил, когда его заставляли ждать. Даже патриций Анк-Морпорка. Тем более патриций.

Не то чтобы Жавер питал какую-то особую неприязнь к Мадлену. В конце концов, тот выгодно выделялся на фоне большинства своих предшественников хотя бы тем, что вот уже почти год управлял Анк-Морпорком и при этом умудрялся оставаться в живых. Жавер мог не одобрять страсть Мадлена к реформам и «улучшениям», в которые сам особо не верил, но определенно уважал его за упорство.

Как именно Мадлен стал патрицием, никто точно не помнил. Большинство горожан сходились во мнении, что «как-то так вышло». Самая распространенная легенда гласила, что, после очередной неестественной смерти предыдущего патриция, попросту не нашлось желающих занять эту бесспорно престижную и важную должность. Тогда было решено, что новым патрицием станет человек или любое другое разумное существо, которое первым войдет в город через главные ворота. Этим человеком и оказался Мадлен.

С первых дней своего правления новый патриций развел бурную реформаторскую деятельность, чем вызвал ярые споры и разногласия в обычно спокойном, как болото, обществе Анк-Морпорка. Одни говорили, что он ведет город к погибели, другие с нетерпением ожидали расцвета новой эры, третьи клялись памятью еще живого отца, что Мадлен — опаснейший беглый преступник по имени ни то Жанжан, ни то Жульен. Что касается Жавера, то он решил для себя, что новый патриций просто-напросто сошел с ума. Только безумец или полный отморозок мог в одиночку отправиться ночью в район Теней, чтобы раздавать там милостыню.

После очередной подобной выходки Жавер взял безопасность патриция под личный контроль. Властные круги Анк-Морпорка как раз начали отходить от первоначального шока, вызванного деятельностью Мадлена, и принялись с новой силой предпринимать попытки его устранить. Попытки эти, правда, неизменно заканчивались провалом — патриций обладал воистину удивительной живучестью.

Жавер достал свои карманные часы и отметил, что патриций задерживается уже на пятнадцать минут. «Может, его просто убили», — меланхолично подумал капитан стражи, но отмел эту мысль как слишком фантастическую и снова принялся расхаживать взад-вперед. Наконец, тяжелая дверь в Продолговатый кабинет отворилась, являя миру сияющего добродушием и любовью к ближнему Мадлена. От этого благоухающего вида у Жавера принялся ныть зуб.

— Капитан, прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать. Но в этих бесконечных встречах и бумажной волоките я совершенно потерял счет времени. И к тому же засиделся на одном месте. Не желаете прогуляться?

— Господин патриций, — Жавер отвесил короткий поклон и последовал за Мадленом к главному выходу. — Чем я могу быть вам полезен?

— О, расслабьтесь. Я позвал вас не для того, чтобы нагрузить дополнительными заботами. Напротив, я хочу поблагодарить вас за отличную службу.

— Поблагодарить? Меня? — по своему разнообразному и не всегда приятному опыту Жавер знал, что никто в этом городе не будет благодарить тебя просто так. За благодарностью всегда скрывался подвох, скрытый мотив, невысказанная просьба. — Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю.

— Не скромничайте, Жавер. Под вашим руководством Ночная стража стала сильна как никогда. Люди вас уважают, а преступники справедливо боятся. Уверен, мой предшественник сказал бы вам тоже самое, если бы не умер так неожиданно.

Зуб Жавера разнылся еще сильнее. Хвалебные оды Мадлена почему-то действовали на нервы хуже оскорблений тех самых предшественников. Хотя сам патриций, похоже, говорил вполне искренне. И что с того, если его добродушная улыбка сейчас больше напоминала ухмылку мудрого удава. У всех свои недостатки.

Задумавшись над особенностями патриция, Жавер едва не упустил из вида едва заметную тень, бесшумно крадущуюся за ними между колоннами тронного зала.

— Прошу меня извинить. Я догоню вас буквально через минуту, — прошептал он, легонько подталкивая Мадлена к выходу. Тот, хоть и был озадачен, но не сопротивлялся.

— Буду ждать вас в саду.

Укрывшись за массивной входной дверью, Жавер дождался, пока тень последует за патрицием. Удара канделябром по голове убийца явно не ожидал — от удивления он вскрикнул и выронил арбалет. Второй удар окончательно его обездвижил.

— И кого только нынче набирают в эти гильдии, — хмыкнул Жавер и поспешил в сад, где Мадлен безмятежно разглядывал цветы. — Так, на чем мы остановились, господин патриций?

— Я пытался отблагодарить вас за верную службу на благо города. Уверен, нам вместе под силу сделать все, чтобы Анк-Морпорк снова расцвел, — патриций провел краем ладони по еще не раскрывшемуся розовому бутону.

— Боюсь, цветение Анк-Морпорка по своей красоте сравнимо разве что с цветением красной плесени.

— Не будьте циником, Жавер. Этот город не так плох.

— Он не плох. И не хорош. Анк-Морпорк такой, какой он есть, — куст слева от Мадлена зашевелился, и Жавер с силой пнул его ногой. Послышался приглушенный стон. — И останется таким, даже если вы сотрете его с лица Диска и отстроите заново.

— Но я могу хотя бы попытаться.

— Можете. Но учтите, что те, кто пытался, обычно плохо заканчивали. Я всего лишь стараюсь вас предостеречь.

— Я ценю вашу заботу, но уверяю, что со мной ничего не случится.

— Разумеется, господин патриций, — кивнул Жавер и резко хлопнул дверью садового домика, прищемив высунувшуюся было оттуда руку с ножом.

— Кстати, у меня все же будет к вам одна просьба.

«А вот и скрытый мотив» — в мыслях Жавер победоносно поднял вверх указательный палец.

— Возможно, вы согласитесь отобедать со мной? Скажем, в эту пятницу?

Первым порывом Жавера было воскликнуть «Это еще зачем?», вторым — решительно отказать, сославшись на тяжелую болезнь несуществующего любимого хомячка. Но тут он вспомнил о многочисленных ядах и прочих опасностях, которые наверняка будут подстерегать Мадлена за обедом. Не то чтобы патриций был не способен выжить в отсутствии начальника Ночной стражи. В конце концов, с этой задачей он до сих пор весьма неплохо справлялся. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало Жаверу, что в этот вечер его присутствие будет просто необходимым.

— С огромным удовольствием, господин патриций.


End file.
